In Between
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Harrison Riddle was on a trip to America with his father just when the world went to hell, they later stuck in the middle of apocalypse, thanks to his father for bringing the whole team as their guard team that they still alive. They soon built a little neighbourhood as their protection called Woodburry where Tom run everything in there along with his American right hand Phillip.
_**Summary : Harrison Riddle was on a trip to America with his father just when the world went to hell, they later stuck in the middle of apocalypse, thanks to his father for bringing the whole team as their guard team that they still alive. They soon built a little neighbourhood as their protection called Woodburry where Tom run everything in there along with his American right hand-man Phillip.**_

-s-

Harrison Riddle, son of one of the richest, if not the richest Lord of England Thomas VII Riddle was sitting on the bench looking at the guards as the watching the street, guarding their place in the middle of zombie apocalypse.

Never in million years was he able to believe that he's in America of all places when the worlds went to hell. He wish he could go back to Britains just no avail. All the transportation had been cutted since everything started. His father had done everything to make sure that they are okay in this strange country. Since the dead began to walk, he was on business trip with his father because he couldn't say no to his dad who always want to include him in everything that had any connection with their business and company.

He was going to start his college experience next year, now he had to kiss them goodbye.

He's a 17 years old boy, with beautiful emerald eyes he inherited from his mother and raven haired hair that was elegantly styled just like his father, he was miniatur of him practically. He was glad that his mom not here though. She dead when he was only five, since then his father being a really overprotective father, always have to know his every single moves.

Back in Woodburry, it just like a normal fancy neighbourhood with houses, park, hospital, community center and everything. Just with more guards walking around holding guns for protection.

Harry noticed his father walking towards him along with Phillip in toe. Behind them was Severus, Salazar and Sirius. He rolled his eyes, yes his father is the leader in here just like in every other thing, he was always the leader, even in the middle of this apocalypse he still is. Phillip is the second in charge after him.

Harry raised from his seat and about to walk away in hope to avoid whatever they were about to do. His father called him, stopping him. He sighed and turned around facing them, "Yes?" He said.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked as he arched his perfect eyebrow, the thing Harry learnt so well from him.

"I'm just going to take a walk." He answered and turned around about to walk away.

"You do know that there are dead walking around, don't you?" He stopped him once again. "Oh come on dad, I'm 17 years old, it's not like I can't bloody protect myself so don't follow me, any of you." He said and walked away ignoring the others. The others just waited because they used to it by now. And Phillip understand where Tom coming from, he was a father too, yes was he lost his daughter so he knows why Tom acted that way. Even though he knew Tom have always been that way towards his only son.

"Harry! Come back here!" Tom shouted but Harry just waved him off, "I have my guns with me!" He called back as he continued to walk.

"Black, just go with him and you better watch him carefully." Tom ordered instead when Harry just shrugged him off. "What are you waiting for? Go!" He snapped when Sirius doesn't make a move. The said man gulped and does as he was told.

Tom then turned to Phill, "Have you heard anything yet?" He asked his second in command. "Unfortunately no, i've been gaining all the informations about transportation still nothing, it's like everywhere are just as dead as it is here." Phillip informed.

"I for one was just wondering why the UK ministry hasn't contacted us yet, we left them dozen messages. It just can't be as bad as it is in here. We've been fighting these things off for months and still nothing, things change now, we're going low on food, medical supplies, guns and everything." Tom told the men.

They all nodded their heads to their leader.

"So what do you suggest, sir?" Severus asked. Tom snapped his head to the greasy haired man. "Everything that had to be done, even if we have to kill others to get those, we're surviving here and I certainly am going to do everything I need just to make sure my son stays alive." He said in determination on his eyes. Phill nodded his eyes along with Snape while Salazar still looking at them reluctantly.

Just then, a chopper appeared on the display before a loud crashing like sound can be heard not far away. He glanced at the others then turned his eyes on Phillips, "Go check it out, take some people with you, it might belong to military or something meaning they got to have supplies with them." He commanded. Tom is a good leader, he always know what to do in every situations which caused them still there surviving these things ahead them and they are thanful for it.

Phillip nodded his head, "Come on Salazar, get the others with you." He said to the dark skinned man. Phill was about to go when Tom stopped him, "Remember you do whatever it takes." He said lowly to him, "I understand sir," he responded as he nodded his head.

"And be careful out there," Tom added and walked away with Snape following right behind him.

-s-

Meanwhile, Harry was walking around little Woodburry. He didn't know that Sirius was watching him from a far. "Stupid apocalypse, man I missed all my stuff back in London." He muttered lowly. He then reached the backside gate and about to get out when a guard stopped him, "I'm sorry where are you going Mr. Riddle?" asked the guard.

"I'm going outside, don't worry it was my father order unless you wanted to ask him yourself." He lied with serious expression so the guard wouldn't know.

The man then nodded his head, he sure is not up to facing Mr. Riddle Sr as he shuddered at the thought. "Alright," he said opening the gate for him.

He then walked farther away from the safe place, down the road alone. He's going to show his father that he's just as capable of things as everyone else, he's not a baby or anything, god he was the rugby's team captain back in his school, he also took self defence along with all the guards back then even though Tom doesn't know any of it.

A growling sound got him on alert as he try to find the source of the sound, he snapped his head to the other direction and noticed two walkers making their ways on his direction. His eyes widdened and quickly runs his hand to his gun, "The noise alone going to bring more of them," Harry cursed himself when he forgot to bring his knife with him, "Well fuck it..." He mumbled as the walkers getting closer and raised his gun ready to fire when a bang jumped him up. He turned around and saw Sirius was there with his own AK-47, luckily it has silencer so the sound not that loud. He then noticed a dead walker laying on the ground right behind him.

He put the gun right on the walker head in front of him and shooted it while Sirius took the other one down.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Sirius asked as he run towards him and checking him head to toe, maing sure that he isn't harmed.

Harry slapped his hands off him, "I'm fine Sirius, what are you doing here? I told you all I wanted to be alone." He snapped.

"I don't think so young sir, let's just head back your father just worried and it's not safe in the open like this." He said as he dragged the young man with him.

 _ **Ok I know I'm not supposed to publish this coz I haven't finish any other stories LOL but I couldn't help it. I wrote this one so long ago and I love it, I don't know about you, yes it is strange but I kinda love the idea so tell me in reviews if you like it or not! and for the ones who asked me about updating, I'm trying to coz I been super busy with school and work hehe sorry. Anyway LOL Thanks everyone, see you around.**_


End file.
